


[授翻] 因为当我们触摸的时候（我们在抚摸星星）

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Ballet, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Butt Plugs, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Gay Peter Parker, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Loads of sexual tension, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Peter Parker, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Protective Tony Stark, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Showing Off, Straight Bruce Banner, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Teasing, Training, Translation, Underwear Kink, ap dance, consented invasion of privacy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: “你在吸他的鸡巴不是吗，Parker？”Flash觉得又恶心又有趣地吐了口痰。“我打赌你一到那就为了那个老男人跪下来，为了得到那样的东西舔干净他的鞋子。”而当有些人哈哈大笑还有些则一笑而过的时候，Peter生气极了，因为，瞧，这不公平。他为此工作——可能不完全像他合同上的那样，但那是他挣来的不是吗？……不是吗？
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, ames “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	[授翻] 因为当我们触摸的时候（我们在抚摸星星）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cause When We're Touching (We're Caressing Stars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319895) by [Doodsxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd). 



**Cause When We’re Touching( We’re Caressing Stars)**

**因为当我们触摸的时候（我们在抚摸星星）**

By doodsxd

这不是他的错。

这真不是。

虽然那不意味着说他不享受。

正文：

一开始是因为Flash因为他的新手机嘲笑他。

是的，那是台StarkPhone，但技术上讲他是Stark工业的一名实习生，所以……

那很正常，对吗？就工作目的而言。

“你在吸他的鸡巴不是吗，Parker?” Flash觉得又恶心又有趣地吐了口痰。“我打赌你一到那就为了那个老男人跪下来，为了得到那样的东西舔干净他的鞋子。”

而当有些人哈哈大笑还有些则一笑而过的时候，Peter生气极了，因为，瞧，这不公平。他为此工作——可能不完全像他合同上的那样，但那是他 ** _挣来的_** 不是吗？

…… ** _不是吗？_**

他藏起他的StarkPhone就像藏起他的疑问：深埋在他的身体里，永远不会被再找着。

……除非Mr. Stark再次需要他，当然了。

那一周他去了实验室，Mr. Stark正在拧着什么东西，那看上去非常的像……

“一套新的战甲吗？”他问道，明显吓到了男人，因为他跳了起来，手中的螺丝刀掉了下来。

“ ** _操_** ，kid。你应该戴着个铃铛。”

他才 ** _不会_** 因为Mr Stark叫他kid而讨厌他。即使他已经成年了有好几天了。

“像蜘蛛一样悄无声息。”他简单地解释道，交叉着双腿坐在男人边上，男人跪在地上像是在装甲的胯部找什么东西，而他 ** _绝对没有脸红_** 。“需要帮助吗？”

“这本来应该是一个惊喜的，但是当然。”Mr Stark叹气。

他们在递螺丝和螺丝刀，还有十字形的螺丝和螺丝刀中度过了半个小时的美好时光，直到Mr Barnes一边搓着他的手一边走进实验室。

“Stark，你有没有看见我的……没事了，找到了。”他弯下腰从地上捡起一只手套，然后对Peter露出了微笑：“嘿！想不想加入我们？”

“训练？”Peter问道，试着不要听起来太兴奋。

“差不多。”Barnes耸了耸肩。“今天我们要做些来自红房子的训练。主要是我还有Tasha，我怀疑没有其他人能够跟上我们。可能除了你。”他的眼睛用一种让他脸红、心跳跳得更快的方式搜索他的身体。“至少你拥有为此打造的身体。”

“我有？”

“没错。”他的笑容有点太黑暗了，“那么我们下楼吗？”

他看向Mr Stark寻求回答，男人只是耸了耸肩。“最后一些润色工作了，kid，我不需要你在这儿。你想走的话就走。”

Peter笑了起来，他跳起来，从地上抓起他的背包。“你也来吗，Mr Stark？”

“稍后，kid。”他甚至没有回头看他，但没关系，Mr Stark是个大忙人。

“我们走，Pete。”Bucky将一只手臂环上Peter的肩膀，如果一年前他们没打过架的话，他就会在他身边感觉到弱小又无力。但因为他们打过，所以他只是感觉有点暖和。“让我们来看看你的能力吧。”

所有人都已经在那儿了。鹰眼和队长已经为训练准备好了，但他们显然误解了情况，因为黑寡妇和Mr Barnes都穿着舞蹈服。而Peter的下装恰好适合活动，所以他换上了那条裤子。Wanda也在那里，还有Mr Banner，但他正在做瑜伽，她则显然只是旁观。

“他会做得很好的。”Miss Romanov在Mr Barnes穿过他们的时候告诉他，同时扫视他的身体。老实说这些人到底在搞什么？

先只是请他吃饭，不是吗？

但随即她打开了音乐，开始做一些热身运动——他知道那是芭蕾的热身运动，因为有一次Ned想要测试他，还问他敢不敢和班上的一位芭蕾舞者保持联系，而他的蜘蛛感应在这方面 ** _简直_** 棒极了，所以——他跟上了她的引导。Mr Barnes同样没在做他以往的锻炼，持续做着不同的动作，更多的伸展而非力量的强化，追求动作的精确而非凶猛。

“今天我们——至少是我和Bucky——准备做一些我们在很长一段时间里没有做过的训练。是我从红房子里得到的唯一美好的记忆。”她宣布道，她停下来看着等待她的三人。“我希望你们准备好做一些芭蕾的训练。”

“芭蕾？”鹰眼不以为意地轻笑，“认真的吗，Nat？”

“我训练动作的精准，无声的潜入，还有为什么不呢，一些些的优美。”她耸了耸肩。“更不用提一些大多数时间你都没有意识到存在着的肌肉。”

“Nat，我不认为——”队长开始了，但她只需要抬起一根手指来使他闭上嘴巴。

“我们中的任何一个人都没有更重要的事情要做。”黑寡妇提醒他。“不要在尝试之前就否定它。”

音乐就这么继续着，而她是绝对的领导。

在一些暖身的膝盖弯曲和抬举，他们开始做腿部的抬起——而这就是队长和鹰眼因不同的理由开始冒汗的地方。Mr Barton, 就Peter所知，只接受过标准的训练，所以他正在使用一些他背部从未充分训练过的肌肉。队长强壮的肌肉里有极大的原始力量，但那意味着他缺少灵活度，而这正是他所需要的东西。毕竟，这是冬日战士唯一拥有的他没有的优势：动作的精确性。

“你之前做过这些。”Natasha在他们第一回歇息喝水的间隙跟他说，把他从他的胡思乱想中拉了回来。

Peter没有费心否认：“一个朋友问我敢不敢做。“

“而我猜你的蜘蛛感应帮助了保持平衡。”Mr Barnes补充道，重新把他的头发在他后面扎起来。

“是的，那的确。”他笑着承认道。

“来吧，别害羞。”Natasha把他推向横杆，“向我们展示一下你的一字马。”

他脸红起来：“我不确定……”

“得嘞，小蜘蛛。”Mr Barton对他微笑，带着一点点的嘲弄，“给我和Cap看看我们所缺的能力。”

“嘿， ** _我_** 能做到。”Mr Barnes抗议道，他的眉毛间出现了一条小小的褶皱。他看上去奇怪地像一只被踢了的小狗狗。

“我们应该来打个小小的赌不是吗？”Natasha露出了鲨鱼般的笑容道。

他打了个寒战。

“我压Peter。”Bruce的声音从他所在的地方传来。

“我同样。”Natasha从她的紧身服里拿出五十元，对于这一点Peter并不是很想感到好奇。

“我压Bucky。”Mr Rogers靠在一根柱子上笑道。

“我也一样！”Mr Barton抬起他的胳膊。“Wanda?”

“为什么我会压一个新人？”她耸肩，“我压Barnes。”

“好了，开始吧。一字马比赛，冬日战士 ** _对战_** 蜘蛛侠。”

“我们还应该做旋转运动，只是为了好玩。”Mr Barnes看起来对输赢并不感兴趣。这是训练，如果有其他人想要当个——比如说笨蛋？——

还有从为某种愚蠢东西打赌上获得乐趣，那则与他们无关。

Mr Barnes首先开始。他劈叉劈得有点艰难，但他下压得很容易。在他达到他的极限之前Miss Romanov可以在他的小腿下放上两个训练砖。

他站起来，按摩了一会儿他的屁股。

接下来他们都在等，全都看着他。

“呃。”他咬住他的嘴唇，脸红起来，“我……我不知道我们能在不弄倒砖块的情况下垒起足够多的砖。”

Natasha大笑起来，Clint骂了声，而 ** _这就是_** 他怎么以他的腿架在房间里唯二的超级士兵身上，做着一个据说是没有在成长过程中不断去做就不可能做到的，哦，就是这样的一字马告终。

“Bucky，你忘记了你的手——”Mr Stark走了进来，下一秒钟他拿着的无论是什么的东西躺在了地上，和他的下巴一起。

“嗨Mr Stark！”Peter笑着，甚至没有出汗，因为那是他 ** _擅长的东西_** 好吗？他很 ** _灵活_** 。还有强壮，但他绝对没有把 ** _这一点_** 展示出来的如同超级士兵们的体型。

“见鬼了你们在对我的实习生做什么？”

“芭蕾打赌。”Mr Banner在Mr Stark身边停下，得意洋洋地笑起来，“而我赢了。”

“我们在做一字马，Bruce。” Miss Romanov纠正他。

“ ** _他在做_** 一字马，我的妈。”Mr Barton仍然敬畏地看着他。“那应该不 ** _可能_** 。”

Peter耸肩，被Mr Barnes和Mr Rogers放回了地面，抖动放松了一下。

“现在做旋转吗？”黑寡妇问道，“另一个赌？”

“没必要，我也压他，”冬日战士微笑道。“让我们就为了好玩做吧”

Peter回以笑容，等待音乐。就跟之前一样，Mr Barnes先开始，在他对力量失去控制以及使用了过多力量之前连续转了十圈，以摔倒在地面告终。

Peter只用一只手就帮他站了起来——他咕哝着什么，就像一个老人，然后他大笑起来——在轮到他之前。

一当他开始，诚实地讲，那就像用他的网晃荡在纽约市的上空一样，那很……令人高兴。某种他可以成天、成夜，永不厌倦去做的事情，就像他的灵魂和他的躯体终于由什么东西连结在了一起。

当音乐停下的时候他旋转了二十六圈，他听到某个人鼓掌，所以他停了下来。

“好吧，你完美无缺，我输了。”Barnes张开他的双臂，但那只是闹着玩的，所以他没有感觉被冒犯到。

“我没有那种体型。”Peter耸了耸肩，“我绝对因为我的体型而被低估。”

“那怎么了吗？”Mr Barnes皱着眉。

“意味着你会被意外攻击得更多，因为你看起来柔弱没有威胁力。”Miss Romanov替他回答道。

“以及，你交往不到女孩。”Mr Rogers补充道，那令Peter脸红起来。“或者男孩，或者说任何人，真的。”

“我不认为我们的Peter在那部分有任何的麻烦，对吗，Peter？”他 ** _知道_** Mr Barton是想要鼓励他，拍拍他的背，但那让什么东西在他的胃里搅动得更厉害了，看到Mr Stark和Mr Banner看着他交谈。

他们只是太 ** _近_** 了些。

他可以为了和Mr Stark那么近献上一只胳膊。

他可以为了成为 ** _唯一一个_** 能和Mr Stark挨那么近的人而献出另一只。

“离男孩远一点，Clint。”黑寡妇一只胳膊环上了他的肩膀，把他拉到了Mr Barnes已经在等待他们的那边。

“让我们一起做些跳跃和抬举，好吗？”她提议道，他点了点头，如果只是为了把他的神思从那条黑暗道路上拉回来。

而且如果他能用一只手臂以标准的芭蕾腰部托举的方式在举起Miss Romanov的同时，只靠一只脚把Mr Barnes抬起来，好吧。

那只是一个额外附加的奖励。

他被MIT录取了。

他被MIT录取了，但他没有钱付学费。

录取通知书被他塞在他的一堆东西里已经有一个星期了。

他没敢跟aunt May要钱，因为他知道她没有，她会想去贷款，而他为此作为一个负担已经当够了。

如果 ** _他_** 贷了款，也就是说，他会花上他一辈子来尝试还款，而仅仅这样的想法就让他的脊背发冷。如果他偿还不了呢？如果他试着还却失败了因而毁了自己还有可能的别人呢？

然后，在周二的时候他接到了一通电话。

“你的学费被提前缴纳了，Mr Parker。” 招生办的负责人在他询问的时候又重复了一遍。”我们只是想要知道您是否想要提前来看看校园建筑物，如果您想的话我们可以在接下来的一年里为您安排您偏好的住处。”

他只是，没拿住电话。

“但那很正常，是吗？”第二天他在午饭的时候问Ned，“我的意思是，我是他的实习生，同时我还是复仇者的一部分，他总是到处捐赠奖学金。”

“没错。”Ned同意道，咀嚼着一块玉米粉圆饼。“但在这个事件上谁能说这 ** _三_** 样你提到的事情他能全占？更不用说你是唯一一个除Banner以外 ** _直接_** 和他一起工作的人。就像，在他的私人空间还有一切。”

Peter咬住他的嘴唇，思考着，希望Ned能像好朋友那样就这样放过这场谈话。

问题是，Peter不在乎钱。当然，他学费被支付了，以及更不用担心在兼职和蜘蛛侠事业之间帮帮aunt May的忙是一件很酷很好的事情。他 ** _知道_** Aunt May从一开始就没有那么多钱，无论她向他掩饰了多少。

但拥有一个像Mr Stark一样的男人支撑着他的每一步……几乎有点太过了。知道只要他要求 ** _得当_** ，一个众所周知的如他那样的 ** _皇帝_** 很可能会把整个世界装在银盘里献给他。

Mr Stark不知道半途而废地做事情，将某个人庇佑在他的羽翼之下就是其中之一。

他并不真的想成为一个慈善项目的同时，他也情不自禁地好奇这件事究竟能够发展到怎样的 ** _地步_** 。意愿、征兆——直到Mr Stark要求回报。

这个想法让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但他知道他无法收回这个想法。

**_我会给他任何东西。_ **

最终让他感到困扰的是他得到了照料。

他得到了照顾、关照；Stark的存在如同一张温暖的毛毯裹在他的四周，一张随时随刻防止他跌落的网，一个可供哭泣的肩膀，一个为他存在在那的人，同时也是一个不求回报的人。

“事情变得难看起来了，Pete。”当Mr Stark为了能在路上交谈而亲自送他来学校的时候Ned警告过一次。

“什么？”Peter问他，即使他知道答案。

“都写在你脸上了。”Ned吸着他的盒装果汁。“要么做些什么要么克服它。”

“见鬼了我该做些什么？”

“大概你可以测试看看？”他的朋友英明地建议道，“看他是否也想要你。你已经十八岁了，没有什么阻挡你的东西了。”

Peter舔了舔嘴唇。

或许他可以这么做。

最终他甚至不需要问。Miss Romanov深刻意识到他 ** _真的_** 享受跳舞，以及，对他而言，作为训练那难以置信的有效。

“如果你要出间谍任务的话这也会很有用。”当她为音乐准备好设备的时候告诉他。“任何你拥有的额外技能都有可能在那种情境下发挥作用，谁知道以后你会遇到什么情况呢。”

“你只是想要个学徒，Tasha。”Mr Barnes看上去感到很有趣，但同样对整个互动感兴趣，就像那是什么他想念的东西。和英雄们一起训练通常都直截了当；可能他只是有一点点想念他过去黑暗的部分；能够欺骗、诱使人们去做他所想要他们去做的事情的力量，与打斗无关，只是一支关于脑力的舞。

“可能。”她轻击了一下他的胸膛，“我们需要更多能进行潜入的人手。我不能再总是一个人揽活儿了，而你太过闪闪发光也太笨拙，以至于没办法做好这个活。”

“只能指望蜘蛛能在大家眼皮底下藏起来了。”在他们的身后冥想的Dr Banner露出一个小小的笑容补充道。

“准确。”Miss Romanov笑着同意道，她转向Peter，“我们开始吗？”

“啊，当然。”他同意，知道他就要探入一汪深水，但，他是在和一群喜欢他珍重他的人在一起，他很安全，“我们开始吧。“

她以伸展和热身运动开始，Mr Barnes回去打他的沙包了，但保证稍后就回来。

之后的训练很轻松——一些动作，比他习惯做的更为飘逸些。就连芭蕾也有点令人拘谨，他的身体无法彻底地使用起来，而足够奇怪的是，动作要求越柔软，对他肌肉的控制要求就越高，在镜子中看起来并不完全协调和 ** _变扭_** 。

这就令人有点尴尬。

“我们不能就——”他犹豫道，环顾四周，“换个房间？”

“如果你在这儿感到尴尬，还是认识你的人一起的时候，那么在外边和陌生人的时候就会变得更加糟糕。”她解释道，“你的身体需要在不失去节奏感的时候处理羞耻感，否则你永远没办法做好这件事，特别是当你需要为了我们中的一个以及我们都在房间里的时候去跳舞或是勾引某个人。”

“Tasha，他才十七岁。”Mr Barton提醒她。

“只是跳舞而已。我见过更年轻的人在舞蹈课上做这件事，别大惊小怪了。”她严厉地告诉他。

“那个，事实上，我十八岁了。”他难为情地宣布道。

“什么？”Barton皱起眉，“什么时候？”

“上，上周？我的意思是，这不是什么大事。”

“等Stark听听这个。”他翻了个白眼。

“集中注意力。”黑寡妇向他走过来，短暂地拥抱了下他，“恭喜你，亲爱的。之后我们应该出去庆祝。”

“谢谢。”他回以微笑。

“你们想不想继续——”

“想。”Peter点了点头，下了决心，“对我而言可能有点尴尬，但正如你所说，这会很有用。我不想知道因为我在训练的时候感到有点尴尬，我本可以做到的什么事情就没做到。”

她的笑容不可能更加骄傲了。“你瞧，秘诀就是假装你相信所有无论什么你正在做的事情。”当她向他展示一些动作的时候她解释道，而Peter ** _非常基_** ，谢谢，他仍然 ** _看着_** 。

那令人不可能 ** _不_** 去看的。

“好……吧？”Peter尝试了一下，但那仍旧不 ** _对头_** 。

之后Mr Stark走进了房间，直奔Dr Banner而去，但那并不重要因为他 ** _在房间里_** 。

“如果我能教你一件我从红房子带出来的一件事，就是总的来说美国人太过惧怕他们的身体，或是调情，或是性兴趣。这不应该觉得肮脏或是羞耻，这只是自然本性。”当Mr Barnes走近的时候她说道。

“你在教他美人计？”他问，看上去很意外。

“总得有人来。”黑寡妇翻了个白眼，“你们都太无能了。”

“我和你一起训练的，Tasha。”Mr Barnes提醒她。

“在搏击上，而不是在这个领域。”她回答道。

“好吧，我不是在质疑你。”他投降地抬起双手，“显而易见在这个领域你是最优秀的。”

“没错。”她笑容变得邪恶起来，“我可以训练你们俩。”

Mr Barnes皱起眉头，“我已经会了。”

“和 ** _女人_** ，可能，因为你的外貌已经替你做了一半的工作。”她指出，“但如果和 ** _男人_** 呢？”

他蹂躏了一下他的下唇，眼睛刻意地 ** _没有_** 看向房间另一边的队长。

“好吧。”这是他的回答，某种意义上这减轻了Peter的尴尬，“开始吧。”

她如同她应该的那样以细小的动作开始。一些一般的臀部和手部动作，站姿，走姿，强调他们所拥有的最好部分的动作，对于他和Mr Barnes而言这点 ** _非常_** 不同，主要由于他们不同的体型。

“所以，如果你们跳舞，你们俩要做的就非常不一样。Bucky，你要想的是嘻哈，诸如魔力麦克之类的东西。Peter，我很抱歉这么说但你需要想的是碧昂斯。”她一只手放在他的腹部调整他的站姿，让他的屁股更突出一些。“就像这样。目前来说，你很年轻，体型没有那么庞大，所以你要走的路线更加女性化一点。”

“好的好的，我是个美貌少年，我知道。”他脑内又做了一下碧昂斯的姿态，增加柔软的弧度，减少令人震惊的力量感。因为Mr Stark ** _还_** 在这里，即使他没在看，Peter也会极尽所能地干出些 ** _什么_** 来给他看。

“注意，男孩。”Miss Romanov拍了拍她的手，微笑道，“做得很好，你学得很快。”

“在红房子我们有人体模特。”Mr Barnes故意摔倒在地上，双腿交叉着坐着。他们会从街上为我们，主要是女孩，随机找来男人和他们一起训练。“

“听上去有点残酷。“Peter坐到他的身边，“我的意思是那些女孩。”

“是的。”Miss Romanov承认，“但这是唯一的最好的方式来学，如果你想要学的话。”然后她环顾四周，对Mr Rogers喊道：“嘿，Steve!来这里！“

“认真的，Tasha？”Mr Barnes嘶嘶地说，Peter不能控制地咯咯直笑起来。

“怎么了？”他问，天真无邪，一无所知，他向他们慢跑过来。

“我们在做一个小小的训练，可以说，我们需要……一个人体模特。”她笑着解释。

“可以。”他摆出战斗的姿势，“我需要做什么？”

“坐到那张椅子上。”她告诉他，他也这么做了，Peter转过来看。

他以为他知道会发生什么，Peter注意到。尽管神情看上去很放松，Rogers队长的肌肉小小地抽动了一下，这告诉他们他已经为一场战斗准备好了。

他没准备好迎接满怀的黑寡妇，胸口压在他的胸膛上，嘴唇在他嘴唇的正上方徘徊。

她往后后仰，后仰，不断地 ** _后仰_** ，迫使他不得不抓住她的臀部防止她跌落，他的眼睛不可避免地沿着她颈部的线条滑向她坐在他腿上的大腿。

她半睁着眼睛前倾回来，不管队长神智有多清楚，她的眼睛仍然在她咬住嘴唇的时候盯着她的唇。

太过专注以至于他没有注意到她的腿抬了起来缠上了她的脖子，以她经典的动作将他从椅子上绞了下来，准备好了让他窒息或是扭断他的脖子。

即使在她放过他的时候，他和Mr Barnes都忍不住笑了起来，他能看见Mr Rogers至少在他的运动裤里撑起了一个帐篷，即便Peter绝对对队长不感兴趣，但整个折磨人的情景还是非常有趣。

这种事真的能如此简单吗？就和Mr Stark那样已经阅人无数的男人也会如此简单吗？

“好吧，你在教Stark的实习生美人计。”Mr Rogers在他站起来的时候承认道，“我的错。”

“你从来不知悔改，”Miss Romanov得意洋洋地说道，“他是个很优秀的学生。”

“Stark会杀了你的。”Mr Barnes提醒她。

“不，他不会。”她无所畏惧地耸肩，“那可能救Peter一命。”

“对，没错。”Mr Barnes站起来，“来吧碧昂斯，我想知道我是否能比过美貌少年。”

如果Mr Rogers能站在后面看Mr Barnes,那么，Peter就会控制好他的笑容。

Miss Romanov放了另一首歌，Peter闭上眼，回想着她教给他们的舞蹈动作。他深深地吸了一口气，就如她教他的那样，想象Mr Stark的眼睛注视着他，想象着当男人以他独特的方式露出笑容的时候，他感觉到的是如同伊卡洛斯接近太阳时的感觉。

然后他 ** _动了起来_** 。

他能看到Miss Romanov和Mr Barnes跟随着他，Mr Barnes的眼睛注视着他，试图模仿那灵活的、随心所欲的动作，她的则充盈着欢快和骄傲，他学得如此之好，他是如此乐意，准备好了吸收任何她抛售给他的东西。而他，真的——他非常荣幸于他们中的任何人愿意给他一丝注意，设想舞蹈，还有间谍课程。

他几乎能 ** _品尝到了_** ，将自己与音乐融合在一起；Mr Stark的脖子在他的唇下冒汗，他的眼睛全神贯注地凝视着他。在他的脑海中，Peter只为他而跳，每一个缓慢的动作，每一下臀部的摆动，全都是为了这个给予他一切事物的男人，但Peter还想向他讨要一点点东西，讨要他至今唯一一个尚未予以他的东西。

Peter想要 ** _一切_** ，因此他让感觉冲洗过他的全身，让音乐流转过他的全身，引导他先前已经拥有的记忆，只是以更多的发自灵魂而非 ** _头脑_** 的方式。

“好吧，我无法匹敌，“Mr Barnes将他带出了他的神游，对他微笑，”无论如何做不到。我做不到和那样的碧昂斯匹敌。”

随后他注意到一些人在他周围鼓掌，在他去看之前Miss Romanov的手臂环上了他的脖颈。“令人惊叹。你拥有天赋。”她大声告诉他，随即她的声音降下来，“别担心，他都看到了。”

Peter脸红起来咬住他的嘴唇，环顾去看Mr Stark，远远的也能看到男人因紧握平板而泛白的手指。

他的目光很深沉，在那种情况下仿佛Peter是一只猎物，而他已经急不可耐地想要吞之入腹。

第二天他的战甲准备好了，线条流畅，装备着所有Peter甚至不知道他需要的东西。

在那周五他和除了Mr Stark之外的所有的复仇者出去，吃汉堡喝奶昔庆祝他的上一个生日。

当他们走进一家俱乐部的时候，Thor偷偷递给了他一杯麦芽酒——“在阿斯加德就连小孩都喝麦芽酒！”，他以低沉有力的声音说道，但Peter显然不是一个阿斯加德人，因为一杯就足以让他跳起舞来了。他在喝他的第二杯水的时候Mr Rogers从洗手间回来，Mr Barnes走到他的跟前，没让他回到这个晚上他一直坐着的桌子。

“看好了，”Miss Romanov——“ ** _Natasha_** ，Peter，我们已经是互称名字的关系了，冷静”——告诉他，摇晃了一下她的啤酒。

当冬日战士递给美国队长一个克制的目光，诱哄着让他把手放到他的臀部上，引导他去跳舞，尽管在某种意义上来说很天真无邪，但又确凿无疑地保证了某些 ** _不那么天真无邪_** 的事情会在稍后发生的时候，Peter又能做什么呢。

他用上了所有Natasha的技巧，臀部的摆动，头发，眼睛，以一种精心设计过的动作对上Mr Rogers的眼睛，而他如同一只被迷住的狗狗那样跟了过去——很可能因为他 ** _就是_** 。

然后Zara Larsson的歌开始放了起来，就和Peter想要看下去的念头一样强烈，他同样也想跳舞，所以他站了起来，握住她的手。

“来吧，这是我的生日！”

“不是上个礼拜吗？”她看起来被逗乐了。她也没喝酒，这点让人无法忍受，但无所谓了。

“意思一样，”他啧了一声。“来嘛！”

Mr Stark不在那里，而且没错，他是Peter想要的一切，但他没办法拥有他，那他至少会做些什么和Mr Barnes现在在做的事情差不多的让自己感觉好过点，用上他师傅勤奋教导的结果把另一个人变为一堆黏糊糊的欲望的交织物。

她和他一起走向一处，但当他在两个其他的男孩间跳舞的时候她留下他走去了桌子。而他甚至不需要 ** _做_** 任何事情；跳舞，再往周围抛上几个媚眼就已经足够使他被两个只比他大一点的男孩夹在他们中间了，可能是大学生，全都致力于在那个晚上把他带上他们的床。

然后人群分开，欢呼着，Tony Stark走了进来。

Peter忘记了呼吸，忘记了他的冷静，忘记了他 ** _所有的一切_** 。

“打扰了，伙计们，但我能否和小寿星说上一句话呢？”他问Peter周围的男孩，男孩们离开了，为他们把火辣的美貌少年输给了Stark而叹息，多么的不公平啊，在这一切发生的时候Peter却被自己的舌头噎住了。

“生日快乐，Peter，”他微笑道，看起来极其的光彩动人，递给Peter一个盒子，再一次说，他应该用他的手做什么呢？

“谢、谢谢。”他很确定当他抓住盒子的时候他脸红了，有一点点的困惑。

那只有一件东西在里面，他醉醺醺的脑袋花了一会儿才意识到那意味着什么。

“你——”他眨了眨眼，又想了想，“你买了辆 ** _车_** 给我？”

“什么东西？”Mr Barton从他身后的卫生间出来，探头看。他吹了声口哨。“带他出去兜风，嗯？”

“一件普通的十八岁生日礼物。”Stark笑得有些得意洋洋。

“我们应该去外边看看。”Mr Barton说道，Peter点了点头，糊里糊涂地，当他走向桌子告诉其他人也来的时候还是糊里糊涂的。

他不需要仔细看——车是蓝色的，造型优雅，美丽动人，是Peter ** _从未_** 想过他能够拥有的东西的集合体。

“这是辆特斯拉，我希望你喜欢。”Mr Stark说，他的唇边挂着一抹自信的笑容，去他妈的。“我认为你会喜欢它的环境效益。”

Peter走上前，触摸光滑的引擎盖，感觉到一股他之前从未感觉到过的喜爱之情，完完全全地因为这种 ** _感觉_** 说不出话来，当他回过神来，他已经捧住Mr Stark的脸前倾过去亲吻男人。

起初，Mr Stark没有动——而当感觉像是他要动的时候，当他的嘴唇分开，可能准备回吻，可能是为了说服Peter放弃，总之有 ** _什么东西_** 的时候，他们听见了来自他们身后的Mr Barton的声音，Mr Stark猛地退后了一步，完完全全离开了Peter。

“我操，那是辆特斯拉不是吗？”Mr Barnes，唯一一个除了黑寡妇之外知道 ** _任何_** 关于车的事情的人，走过来用他那只血肉之手抚摸它，另一只则仍和队长的紧握在一起。

“那是什么意思？”Mr Rogers问，试图融入其中。

“这比Tony的大部分车都贵。”Miss Romanov将一只手放在Mr Stark的肩上，一个心照不宣的笑容挂在她的唇畔，“因为Tony照顾属于他的东西。”

“我们能出去兜一圈吗？”Mr Barton问Peter，Peter困惑了一下才想起来。

这是 ** _他的车_** 。

“好吗？”他看向Mr Stark寻求保证，男人微笑着，看起来为他能让Peter如此开心而感到高兴和 ** _放松,_** 这以某种方式让他的胸膛因渴望和 ** _爱_** 疼痛地抽紧了。

颤抖着手他摸到了钥匙，当其他人堆在后座的时候让他自己坐进了汽车，Mr Stark坐在座位上，Miss Romanov坐在他的腿上。

他启动了汽车，顺滑的引擎声凌驾于今晚所有的一切几乎让他射在他的裤子里。

“我们去Stark Tower吗？”Thor环着Mr Barton问，生活是如此的有趣。

“我们最好去。”Mr Rogers在Peter的身后用几乎微不可闻的气声说，Mr Barnes坐在他的大腿上。

当Peter作为车上唯一能够听见如此低微声音的人大笑起来的时候他满脸通红。

“我很抱歉，但不。”他回答道，感觉就像一个国王，这个见鬼了的世界的国王，既然Mr Stark给了他所有的钥匙。“我准备带你们观光一下这座城市我最喜欢的部分。”

所以他开到了布鲁克林大桥，把车停在了那边上。他把每个人都带到了桥柱上——就连Thor都没在晚上出去玩的时候把他的锤子带来——他们都坐在那儿，从至少对Peter而言最为美丽的地方看着夜晚流逝。

“生日快乐，年轻的绝地学徒。”Natasha的笑容很明亮，亲吻他的脸颊，他们中有一半人如果跌落的话没办法自救，他们都信任Peter能够安全地将他们带上来送下去，他的心没办法好好地待在胸膛里了。

他微笑起来，看着这座城市在他生活在这的时候繁荣昌盛。

Peter几乎没有搜索无人机的价格——他和Ned想要在没有相机附在他身上发出咔哒声的情况下录制一些他在纽约穿梭的酷炫视频——当一个Stark企业的成品，线条流畅，外观 ** _昂贵_** ，不合常规的由男人自己亲手制作的成品亲自交给他的时候。

那时他正在训练——常规的一些，然后是舞蹈——当Mr Stark从电梯里出来，机油粘在他的手臂和脸颊上，穿着沾着汗渍的黑色背心时。

他直直地走向Peter，这一次，在他练习竖趾旋转的时候让他停了下来。

“相机已经和你的电脑连接。”当Peter羞怯地拿着设备的时候他简单地说道。

“什么？”他问，有些困惑，心脏在他的喉咙里跳得快极了。

“我不会让你把你辛苦挣来的钱花在亚马逊的一些廉价易坏、完完全全 ** _不入流_** 的垃圾上。”他像是显而易见地阐述道，往Natasha的方向看了一眼，“我照顾属于我的东西，Peter。”

他在Peter能够说出另一个字眼之前离开了，感觉全身都暖洋洋的，温暖得像要以他从前 ** _从未_** 感觉过的方式融化，已经准备好了躺下，让Mr Stark永久地 ** _毁灭_** 他，因为无论怎样他都不想要其他东西了，永远不会了，永远不会 ** _像这样_** 了。

Natasha的手放到了他的肩上，他肩上她的嘴如同恶魔：“告诉过你了，Peter。”她的笑容宛若顽童，“他都看着呢。”她指了指上面，Peter想道， ** _Jarvis_** ，感觉无法呼吸。

他知道Mr Stark不会的，Jarvis自身的协议不会这么做，但他还是 ** _希望_** 男人看到了他，因沐浴而脸颊通红，手握着他的阴茎。好奇他能否这样展示给他看。

“我猜他有。”Peter回答她，把无人机往他胸膛上抱得更紧了，试图想起怎么呼吸。“我猜他有。”

他接下来的训练课程以他装着四套训练紧身衣的柜子迎接他。

衣服很紧，Peter正好 ** _知道_** 它除了让他在镜子的 ** _正_** 前方翘起屁股的时候将屁股从这个世界上突出出来就没有其他的附加效果了，因为 ** _欲说还休_** 的效果，薄薄的织物完美地包裹描摹出他每一丝线条的诱惑，可能比裸体更加诱人。

那让Natasha目不转睛。那让Banner一只手臂环着她的腰，像是再也无法忍受不触摸什么东西那样自她的左边对他目不转睛。那让Barton射歪了几只箭矢，还有Mr Rogers和Mr Barnes，他从镜子里看到他们在偷偷摸摸地摸来摸去，他在进行日常训练的时候故意看着他们，身体从上到下，从一头跳到另一头，缓慢地 ** _弯曲、舒展_** 。

因为他看到了其他人是怎样地对他目不转睛，无害不求触碰地欣赏着，但他所在意的一切却是房间角落里的摄像头，只为国王的欢愉捕获一切的摄像头。

 ** _哦_** ，Peter是多么 ** _想取悦_** 那位国王。

“Jarvis，”他在他沐浴之后，系着鞋带的时候问道。

“是的，Mr Parker？”

“你遵守着隐私协议，对吗？”他抬起头，即使他知道那没必要。

“是的，先生。”

Peter哼了一声。“有没有人能够凌驾于协议？”他问。

“有具体要求的话，是的。”Jarvis回答道，似乎已经 ** _知道_** 了，“不侵犯他人的隐私权，但可以放弃您自己的。”人工智能补充道。

他露出一个小小的笑容，“所以你知道我想要做什么。”

机器人没有犹豫：“是的，先生。“

“觉得我在犯错吗？“他问，站起来，抓起他的背包，准备离开。

Jarvis的声音听起来没有任何人工智能应有的无辜。“不，先生。”讲真的那听起来像是Jarvis在微笑。

“为什么不呢？”Peter问。

答案没有令人失望。

“因为Mr Stark照顾属于他的东西，先生。”

那是Peter需要知道的所有。

“那就那么做吧。”

他知道的下一件事是，他从邮箱里收到了一个让他从头红到尾的包裹。

 ** _内裤_** 。丝绸的，蕾丝的，轻透的，极薄的，不透明的但底部能让他屁股 ** _井井有条_** 地露出来的。它们全都是他的尺码，而且完美的适合。

把它们从aunt May眼皮底下藏起来并在洗澡后清洗它们花了些功夫，但他把它们穿了个遍，暂时地抛弃了他寻常穿的内裤。

假设他开着电脑，摄像头跟随着他， ** _只_** 穿着内裤在他的房间里走来走去的话。

那就是只有他和Mr Stark知道的事情了。

那个想法给了他一个主意。

在某一天他打了个电话给Ned，抱怨他不能买一些裤子，或者其他什么乱七八糟的东西，因为aunt May在那时没有钱，但在他们一起出去玩之前把它们买来对他来说是多么的重要因为他穿上它们的时候是 ** _那么棒_** 。

两天之后一个穿着黑色西装的——之后他在Flash对这一切的抱怨当中发现那是见鬼了的的银行首席执行官——的男人，在他的学校里找到他，一个小盒子在他的手里。

“我们很感谢您选择将您的业务交给本行，Mr Parker，”男人说道，在Peter教室大门的正前面，每个人都在他身边的时候，他大吃一惊。

“我们希望您能够享受体验，这里是我的个人手机。您可以在任何事情出现问题的时候呼叫我，好吗？”他的笑容有点勉强，但尽管如此他听起来很真诚。

“谢谢。”他露出一个困惑的笑容回答道，拿过那个盒子和，名片。

男人离开了，Ned从Peter的肩膀上探过来看他打开盒子。

在里面，是一只古巴雪茄，刻字的保温杯，还有一张信用卡。

**_使用权：Peter Parker_ **

**_账户持有者：Anthony E. Stark_ **

**_借贷类型：无限制_ **

Ned吹了一声口哨笑了起来。

“你傍上了全国最见鬼有钱的亿万富翁，Pete。”他调笑道，用手肘戳了戳他，“你真的不能做事半途而废，你能吗，我的朋友？”

Peter微笑起来。

“他同样不能。”

那个下午他走进一家情趣用品商店。

他给自己挑了一些东西——一根震动棒，一个寻常的肛塞，玻璃肛塞，几根假阴茎，一个跳蛋，一瓶润滑剂。

他想要探索一下。想要尝一下那是种什么样的感觉，想要当那个时候来临时已经准备妥当，熟练掌握。

他同样想看看在Mr Stark戳穿这层窗户纸之前会有多长的时间。

在他离开商店之前，Peter故意看了看商店里的安全摄像头，眨了眨眼。

Natasha是对的。这事关自信。

“你流的汗有点多，Peter。”Mr Barnes注意到，最终随意地坐到了Mr Rogers的腿上。他们应该从一开始就那么做。“你还好吗？”

“挺好。”他回答道，可能回答得太快了。

“你生病了吗？”Natasha问道，训练有素的眼睛看向他。

“只是……紧张。”他承认，因为如果说 ** _没什么事_** 的话不会让这些人停止询问。

“紧张什么？”黑寡妇在她的胸膛前交叉起她的手臂，审视他。

“我想提个要求，”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我不确定你是否会接受。”

她把他揽上前，他凑上她的耳朵小声说出了那些叫人不敢想的词语。

当他退后看她的反应时，她的笑容 ** _耀眼非凡_** ，她的眼睛不 ** _止止_** 看着他。

“哦，Steve，”她低声笑着说，“你会 ** _爱上_** 这个的。”

他们只需要让Jarvis和所有安全摄像头关闭。仍然，Peter射了些网在摄像头上，只是为了以防Mr Stark太过 ** _坚持_** 。

“这样做最好。”Jarvis赞同道，“请在结束后拿掉他们就可以。”

“当然了，伙计。”Peter笑着说，返回到地上，Dr Banner, Natasha, Mr Rogers 和Mr Barnes已经在等他了。

黑寡妇打开了音乐， ** _Orion’s Belt（猎户座的腰带）_** ，节奏缓慢而庄严，马上让Peter想要跳舞。

“我会在Bruce身上进行演示，Bruce好心地要求把他当作这个训练的人体模特。”她解释道，让他坐到椅子上，Mr Rogers仍然抱着坐在他腿上的Mr Barnes,两人看起来居家而惬意。“那么我会是你的人体模特，Steve会是Bucky的。准备好了吗？”她问他们，诚实地讲，他们没有人真正地对那样的事情做好了 ** _准备_** 。乐意和渴望，是的，但准备好？他妈的 ** _没有_** 。

因为当黑寡妇动起来的时候，她 ** _动起来_** 的时候，在房间里的两个双性恋，一个同性恋还有一个异性恋之间动起来的时候，他们从一开始就没有了机会。

她环绕着Banner医生的椅子，伸出她的手指指尖掠过他的手臂，他的肩膀。在他面前，她跪下来，妖娆蜿蜒爬向他，那令她看起来像流动的液体般令人着迷。

随后她的手接触到他的小腿，她的姿势回正，她将头向后仰去，弓起背，当她的手向上抚摸到他的大腿的时候如此循环往复。

即使Banner医生是一个自制力极好的男人，她作用在他身上、他的眼睛、他的呼吸、他的裤子底下的效果肉眼可见。但是如果没有真枪实战那就没有教学效果。他们都知道这点。

她分开他的大腿跪在它们之间，随着她身体的起伏起身，一条扭动在空中的毒蛇，优雅、致命，插进她头发的手就像她不再能克制住她自己了一般， ** _一路向下_** ，到她的胸脯，到她的髋部，另一只手抚上了Banner的，引导它沿着同样的路径追溯下去。他的另一只手自发地捧住她的脸颊，描摹她的双唇，她在移动双腿跨坐上医生之前吸吮了一下他在她右边的手指。

Natasha做了她对Mr Rogers做过的同样的事情，她的背曲起，头颅后仰，直到他不得不用他的手支撑住她的后腰。不像Rogers，他并没有完全保持住冷淡，他在她动作的时候低下头，脸从她的胸膛滑到她的腹部，当她直起她自己，手再一次插进她的头发，仿佛绝望吞没了她那般，还有 ** _操_** ，她弄乱了头发，那时他退了回去。

他和Mr Barnes交换了一个眼神，他 ** _知道_** 一个同样的念头穿过了他的脑袋：太亲密了，Natasha和Banner医生在很长一段时间里陪伴在彼此身边。Peter感觉到了一种幸运，一种被他们俩共同允许目睹这段感情的幸运，这样的感情来自两个非常渴望彼此以至于这件事看上去 ** _令人受伤_** 的人。

她的臀部在他的胯部小小地打着圈，一个显而易见的衣服挡住了什么的暗示，她看上去 ** _闪耀动人_** ，Banner医生理所当然地被眼前的场景迷住了，欲望和情感像是信息素一样从他身上倾倒出来。没人能够责怪他。

黑寡妇一只手搭在他的椅背上，她转过身，身体起起伏伏，臀部仍然在他的胯部之上。她在流汗，他在流汗，他们在这间温度非常适宜的房间里 ** _都_** 太热了。

Banner的双手请求之后在她的允许下放到了她的腰上，最终坐到了他的大腿上，只以最低限度地动作配合节奏跳舞，往复地起伏她的整个躯体，乳头从她的训练服下挺立起来。

当这首歌结束，Banner医生的瑜伽裤上有一块湿润的痕迹，Mr Rogers有点把Mr Barnes抱得太紧了点——他看上去并不介意。

“好了，”Natasha看上去有点恍惚，气息有点凌乱。如果Peter不是如此渴望学习，他会让她跟着Banner医生离开，Banner医生令人理解地请求去了洗手间。“我们开始吗？”

他们开始了，只是回忆和训练动作，没有音乐；只是让血液流动起来，让身体习惯于以一种特定的方式活动起来，以特定的方式感受。

Banner医生回来了，穿着不同的裤子，坐在他们一旁看。

“Bruce，当个甜心把音乐打开。”Natasha要求道，坐着等待Peter，当Mr Rogers准备时，他看上去有些紧张，但下定决心要完成到底。

Peter再一次闭上了眼，感觉到歌声流过他，推动他的身体 ** _动起来_** 。

她纠正他的这里和那里，叫Bucky准备好，但除此之外房间里悄无声息。镜子显示了一切；Mr Rogers几乎不能控制他的手从Mr Barnes身上离开，自从他开始Natasha的瞳孔放大了两倍，所以他自认为算是做得不错。

Rogers和Barnes在例行的第二次尝试的中途离开了，当Peter结束并又一次开始的时候，他是唯一一个能仍然听见他们从洗手间里发出的声音的人，只是为了给他们时间来结束。

“你在给他准备一个惊喜吗？”坐在地上的Banner医生在Natasha坐上他大腿的时候问道。

Peter喝了口水。他不需要解释是谁。

“希望如此。”Peter回答道，Banner对他露出一个笑容，当Natasha把自己靠到他怀里时亲吻了一下她的太阳穴。他们看起来是如此的幸福，如果不是他们一齐向他露出的温柔的微笑，Peter几乎感觉格格不入。“你们两个在一起看起来很好。”他说，在离开之前走向墙壁去除掉摄像头上的网。

医生笑着说：“我也这么觉得。”

Peter很高兴，真的为他们感到高兴，能够目睹这件事，能够像那样成为间接撮合他们的人。

但现在他有一个挑战要面对，他只能希望在接受了少得可怜的训练之后他已经做好了准备。

“你会让他神魂颠倒的，Peter。”当他走向门的时候Natasha的声音安抚了他，“你不费吹灰之力就做到了。我没法想象当你 ** _全力以赴_** 的时候他会怎么样。”

Peter笑着离开了，希望他能够给那个已经拥有了一切的男人留下深刻印象。

“我会为了一只劳力士手表给Mr Stark口。”他心不在焉地告诉Ned，手机故意地放在边上。Ned发出了笑声，知道那并不是夸大其词——他会为了更不值一提的东西给Mr Stark口的——即使他们周围的人都不知道。他们以为这只是一种表达，就像某人会说“我会为了拥有什么而献出一只手臂”一样。

他们一无所知。

附在劳力士盒子上的卡片只写道： ** _你欠我什么东西。——T_**

Peter一整晚都没睡，他摩挲他的双唇，试图想象 ** _那_** 会是一种怎样的感觉。

那天早晨，他合上他的笔记本电脑，在他穿衣服的时候把手机放到他的枕头底下。

他只希望这个惊喜能够得到赞赏。

“今天没有训练吗？”当他走进实验室的时候Mr Stark问他，他走向他的桌子来完成一些来自实验室的书面作业，安静地坐下来。

“没有。”他拉长了“有”的音节。

男人哼哼了一声。“你确定吗?Natasha还找过你。”

Peter笑起来。“Banner医生还和她在一起吗？”

“没错，”Mr Stark从他正试着组装在一起的部件上抬起头，扫了一眼Peter，“你有什么要对那做的事情吗？”

“某种意义上来说。”他承认，为了感觉更舒服一点他在椅子上动了动。

他们默不作声地工作到了六点，当Peter准备休息一下，把他的椅子从桌边推得更远伸懒腰——他的腰抱怨着整个下午都维持着一个姿势的时候。

什么东西在他的后面发出了咔哒声。

他没有时间回头去看发生了什么，因为Mr Stark在一刹那间出现在了他的身后。

“Peter，”他的声音变得像一声低吼，让他身体的每一根毛发都警惕地站了起来，“你穿着什么？”

更年轻的男人咧出一个小小的笑容，把他的屁股往外翘出了一点。“为什么你不自己找出来呢，Mr Stark?”

Mr Stark的手抓住了他的头发，把他从椅子上拉起来俯在桌子上。那只手滑下来捏住Peter的脖子时，另一只手粗暴地拉下了他的裤子，探索着内裤之下他穿戴着的系带。而在他裸露的屁股中间，橡胶肛塞的底部探了出来，后穴周围因少量的润滑剂湿润地闪耀着——剩余的润滑剂想来就和肛塞一起 ** _在那里头_** 。

Mr Stark的手用力地扇了一下他的屁股，那让Peter呜咽了下。“你是觉得我不会发现这个吗，Peter？”

“是希望你会发现，”Peter的声音紧绷着，他试图扭头去看Mr Stark的表情，“求你了，Mr Stark。”

“求我 ** _什么_** ，Peter？”另一下有力的掌掴，他的后穴紧咬住肛塞。他的呻吟可能比人类的更像动物的，但Mr Stark挤压着他的屁股，这就是他能要求的所有了。

“求你，求你 ** _操_** 我，先生。”他请求道，勃起弹动着，被困在前面部分的系带里，那里有一块皮革压在他硬挺的阴茎上。如果Mr Stark能够那样看他的话他会热切地渴求疼痛。

“你认为你值得我的阴茎吗，Peter？”只是听到话语从男人的嘴里吐出来就让Peter全身上下颤抖起来。

“我会做得很好的，先生。”他企图在这种情况下进行恳求，“优秀的成绩，学习东西，为你看上去漂漂亮亮的。”他摇了摇他的屁股，“我准备好了。”

“似乎你真的准备好了，”Mr Stark同意道，手把玩着肛塞的底座，看上去那很令他着迷。

“我应该就在这里操你，在你的桌子上把你玩坏直到你无法 ** _走路_** ，”Peter没有费心抑制住因那个念头而从他唇畔间飘出的呻吟，“但我更乐意你上楼，弄乱我的床铺就很不错，那样的话我就能在明晚的时候从我的枕头上闻到你的味道。”

Peter要 ** _爆炸_** 了。

Mr Stark把他的裤子拉了上去，没费劲把裤子彻底弄好，握着Peter的后颈引导他走向电梯，吩咐 ** _“上楼，Jarvis”_** ，但他迫不及待了。他把Mr Stark推到电梯墙上，在他面前跪下来，用他的脸隔着他的裤子摩擦他的勃起，能够透过层层织物闻到他的味道。

“ ** _操_** ，你太饥渴了，”他把手放到了Peter的头发上，他另一只空余的手解着他裤子的纽扣和拉链，“来这里，打开来，我会让你尝尝味道。”

Mr Stark的勃起一从他的裤子里出来Peter就凑了上去，用他的脸摩挲着，舔舐着， ** _终于_** 得到了他垂涎欲滴的滋味。

Mr Stark引导着他用双唇含住顶端—— ** _只有_** 顶端，因为男人令人疼痛地拉着他的头发保持着距离，不允许他更多——饥渴难耐地吸吮，舌头描绘着他阴茎红色龟头的线条。当他看到口水从Peter的嘴中流下来的时候他发出了更多的咒骂。

“字面意义上地对着它流口水，来吧，”他用两只手捧住Peter的脸。一开始，他允许Peter主动，尝试着打开他的喉咙，尽可能多地吞下，吞下， ** _吞下去_** ，直到他不能呼吸，呛到，然后再一次尝试，手放在他的背后。

当他开始动，反转他们的位置，让Peter的脑袋紧挨着电梯的冰冷金属上，Mr Stark温柔地爱抚他的下巴。

“用你的鼻子呼吸，放松，宝贝。”他指导道。

Peter，永远渴望于跟随他的指导，如此做了，当男人开始操他的脸，如同他的所有物那样使用他， ** _操_** 如果他不是的时候，男人用他在他嘴巴里进进出出的阴茎当作奖励。Peter从未属于其他什么地方，当Mr Stark不加考虑地从他身上汲取欢愉，分享他的赞美和让他从内而外欲火焚身的下流含糊的声音的时候，他跪着，哭着，挣扎着呼吸。

电梯几乎无声地停下来，Mr Stark骂了一声停了下来。

“今晚我想要射在你的屁股里，来吧，”他用手拉起Peter，把他压在他看到的第一面墙上，亲吻他， ** _亲吻他_** ，Peter情不自禁地驯化Mr Stark的饥渴，双手捧住他的脸，将亲吻的速度慢下来，变慢， ** _变缓_** ，直到男人低吼了一声，但仍保持着这个速度，两人都已经准备好在彼此身上喷薄了。

他把Mr Stark的衣服拉上去，Mr Stark帮了忙，之后Mr Stark对Peter的衣服做了同样的事情，他们一边走，一边亲吻，一边抚摸，衣服扔在地上形成了一条踪迹。

Mr Stark把他的脸首先压在他的床上，手富有占有欲地摸向Peter的屁股，在肛塞上摩擦，内裤在来的路上被遗忘了。

他玩弄了一会儿肛塞，之后缓慢地， ** _非常缓慢_** 地把它拉了出来。

Peter咬住他的嘴唇呻吟，当最粗大的部分被再一次推向他的穴口时他尖叫了起，测试着， ** _玩弄着_** ，让他如Mr Stark想要他的那样或松或紧。

“看看你，”Stark用气声说，一根手指在肛塞的边上找到了它的位置，把他扩张得更厉害了，Peter尖叫着，语无伦次地掉出了眼泪，“如此美丽的小玩意儿。”

当他看着Mr Stark拿出一瓶润滑液仰卧到床上的时候，一个邀请，他感受到无法控制的快乐。

“来这儿，宝贝，“他叫Peter，”来获取你想得如此之厉害的东西。”

如果Peter没有为此训练过，他会失去他的冷静。而他训练过，于是他成功地诱惑地在床上爬向Mr Stark，坐到了他的大腿上。

男人将自己的阴茎做了润滑，没有避孕套——他和Peter都定期由公司为许许多多的东西进行检测，包括性病——然后就这样在那里，让Peter取得主动权。至少在那一刻。

Peter不需要催促。他由身体接管了，当支配他的动作时音乐在他的脑海里播放。他引导着Mr Stark缓慢地进入他的身体，品尝着男人攻入他身体的每一英寸的滋味，然后开始动作。他用床头板支撑着他自己，臀部起伏、扭动，学习着 ** _为什么_** 那种滋味如此美好，看上去非常诱人。内里他感觉自己在灼烧，Mr Stark的阴茎擦过那一处让他尖叫、让他弓背、让他融化，还有动作、动作、 ** _动作_** 的地方，每一下钉入他脊椎的愉悦都让他变得更加被情欲支配一些。

“我不知道我怎么能如此幸运，”当他转动他的臀部的时候Mr Stark告诉他，亲吻，还是亲吻，“你是我见过的最美丽动人的东西。”他说，Peter突然想要给予他 ** _更多_** 。

他让Mr Stark从他身体里滑出来，转过身，再次填满他，背对着男人尽他所能地骑他。他只能 ** _想象_** 他在他阴茎上看起来是怎么样的，因如此长久地含着那个肛塞而湿透红肿，但该死的所有都感觉好极了，所以 ** _他妈的_** 值得。

当他冒着风险跳电臀舞的时候Mr Stark失去了他的耐心，把他往上顶了一次，两次， ** _十_** 次，肉体冷酷地撞击着，回响在室内，直到Peter失去了平衡，往前跪到了床上，Mr Stark就这样操起他，从他身后真正地 ** _操_** 起他，一只手握着他的脖子，一声“ ** _展示给我看，Peter，给我看_** ” 的低吼，引导着更为年轻的男人的手为了他视觉上的愉悦去分开他的臀瓣，而 ** _这个_** 。

这个是天堂。Peter很确定。

他的高潮来了，快而 ** _强烈_** ，但Mr Stark一点也没停下来。他没有 ** _问_** ，因为那毫无意义。

Peter是他用来操的，是他用来伤害的，是他无论想拿来做什么的。他把他自己献给了男人就像有人把他们的灵魂出卖给了恶魔，而他毫不后悔。

他漫不经心地注意到自己在哭，当Mr Stark俯下身从他的脸上舔掉眼泪，咬他的脸颊，咬他的脖子，用牙齿、津液还有舌头标记他的所有权，占有所有Peter想要他理直气壮去占有的东西。

“你哭起来真漂亮，”他说，从他抽搐的身体里榨出另一个高潮，在高潮的时候操他，把他变成一团啜泣的混乱留在床上。

稍后他呼噜着扇了几下他的屁股——为了让他的后穴更紧一些，Peter在漫不经心地神游，仍然为他之前那次高潮回不过神——射了出来，射到了他的里面，他的外面，只为了又一次操进去。

另一团由润滑剂和精液组成的混乱。

Peter可能睡着了，因为当他醒来的时候，他身下的床单是干净的，他身上的系带已经被脱了下来。完全赤裸的，还有点不在状况，他花了些时间才辨认出那阻止他陷入昏睡的持续压迫着他的后穴，试着再一次撬开它的东西是什么。

“为我放松，宝贝。”Mr Stark的声音要求道，Peter ** _照做了_** ，允许肛塞再一次被推进他的身体，把所有Mr Stark留在他身体里同时也属于那里的东西保存好。

当他们在那晚入睡时，就像他属于男人的臂膀之间一样他依偎着他的胸膛。

而如果到早晨他醒来的时候肛塞被拉出来，一根阴茎推进来，把他的后穴又一次捣得一团糟，直到他哭着射了一次 ** _又一次_** ，那么。

那不就构成了天堂吗？

他从Mr Stark的豪华轿车里一跃而出，一个笑容挂在他的嘴唇上，手腕上骄傲地戴着劳力士，咬痕在他的脖子上标记着。如果他见过，那是所有权的标志。

他同时感觉又淫荡又神圣。

Ned把一张餐巾塞进他的手里，笑得见鬼了的开心。

“你嘴角还有点小东西，Pete。”他说。

Peter脸红起来，把它擦干净，阴茎在他的裤子里坚定地抽动了一下。

“那我当作你和你的金主爸爸进展顺利了，”他的朋友调笑道，“我的意思是如果你在早晨九点前跪在他的车里把他口出来的话。”

Peter脸红得更厉害了，但他同样不能阻止笑容绽放在他唇上。

“这不是我的错，Ned，“Peter耸肩，装作天真纯洁，”我是他最好的实习生。”

“好吧，好吧，”Ned笑出了声，当铃声响起来的时候和他一起走，“让我们去上课吧，你这个幸运的混蛋。”

Peter咧嘴而笑，跟了上去，围绕着他周身的持续的疼痛如同Mr Stark虚幻的手笼罩着他的身体，像一颗永远引领他回到他身边的北极星。

那个下午的训练还会是舞蹈。

他从他的兜里掏出手机，飞快地打字。

**_爱你，爹地。_ **

这样。会让他获得几下掌掴，如果他幸运的话。

然后，诚实地讲。

他是整个纽约最幸运的不要脸的家伙，因为他已经有它的国王将整个世界装在银盘上献给他。

 ** _也爱你，宝贝_** ，他的手机震动了一下，就像他的心做的那样。

因为触摸那个男人如同触摸一颗星星，或是太阳。

而Peter就在那里和他一起，准备好的同时乐意为他、和他一起、在他身上燃烧，只要他可以。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望有能力的gn能到原作下留言！


End file.
